back to before
by daisuki-da-yo
Summary: kinda AU, kagome returns to her time, never to see inuyasha again, after the completion of the shikon no tama, but it seems fate has it's own rules when Kagome begins to attend school again, she meets a boy just like inuyasha in looks and personality!


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from inuyasha, which is all owned by Rumiko Takashi.  
  
The vast and wide skies seemed to radiate with blinding light, although the silhouette of two figures stood forever in the shaded barrier of a large and old tree. The smaller and petit figure moved slightly, turning to the side, as the larger built blur, quickly caught the limp arm of the petit girl. Kagome kept her face turned from facing the hanyou, the tears dripping down her face was proof of her feelings, and she wasn't about to disgrace herself by showing him her imperfections. '' Kagome ... '' he whispered, in a husky and deep tone. '' Don't be like that, inuyasha ... '' she cried, despite the watery substance clouding her alabaster completion with streaks of black emitting from her eyes. She turned to face him, trying hard to hide the fact that she was dying a little inside, every time he gave her that look. She forced herself to smile, although her face was weary of the lies she told from that expression. She was lying to herself as well as everyone.  
  
... But everyone could tell already, despite her façade.  
  
Although it had been expected, the idea was always hidden deep in the back of everyone's minds. The thought that one day the adventure would finally end, the entity of evil would finally be killed, and the bonds of friendship, trust, and love would be broken. The death of Naraku was almost too easy to be guessed. Kikyo, just as she swore, had managed to drag Naraku along side her back to the fiery depths of hell, after he foolishly completed the shikon no tama. Alone, Kikyo managed to end the curse of the shikon no tama, one of the most evil entities to walk the earth, and set her own spirit free, finally from the hate and despair she had lived with. She truly was the most powerful and brave miko, even Kagome failed in comparison.  
  
... But all fairytale adventures came to an end.  
  
The aftermath of the evil downfall was an obvious one, Kagura and Kanna, offspring of Naraku had finally gained the freedom they yearned for, all their lives. They managed to settle down, and ceased from causing so much chaos throughout the lands. Although Kohaku had also died, from the extracted shard that was implanted in his back, Sango hadn't minded. She realized that his death would bring his tortured soul peace, the peace of being with his family, and away from the clutches of evil. Once Miroku had learned of the disappearance of his kazaana, he had purposed to Sango, all too willingly. Sango on the other hand, had decided to travel with him, and then make her decision based on the houshi's behavior of course. Kagome knew Sango was just teasing, and would eventually tell Miroku she loved him as well. Sango had agreed to take in Shippou, and protect him for the time being, teaching him ways to hone his powers, since she was probably the best teacher, considering she had often dealt with youkai.  
  
... But the problem of her home finally surfaced.  
  
Although all fairy tales seemed to have their end, she wasn't so much thrilled at the idea. She had become accustomed to her life in the Sengoku Jidai, and especially to a certain inu hanyou. She knew her fate, and had been well aware for a time before the downfall of Naraku. The deceased Miko provided her information before she had preformed her last duty.  
  
Flashback.  
  
'' You must leave, after I accomplish my mission. Otherwise you will affect this time greatly, Kagome.'' Kikyo said, her back facing Kagome, her priestess uniform swaying in the wind.  
  
'' What? What are you saying Kikyo? '' Kagome stared at the nape of Kikyo's neck, hoping for an instant reply and receiving none.  
  
'' You're time flow is different ... from ours. The longer you stay here, the more you conflict with out time. Eventually you will cease to exist from both times, as well as the people who are traveling with you, who have had contact with you, and have had contact with the materials you have brought. '' The icy tone that Kikyo spoke in was enough for Kagome to understand and grasp the point.  
  
'' You mean Sango, and Inuyasha, and Shippou and Miroku will all cease to exist? '' Kagome shuddered at the thought of her friends disappearing, the fact that she would disappear as well had yet to sink in.  
  
'' That is part of the curse from the shikon no tama, you were mistakenly brought her as a replacement for me, once the purpose is fulfilled you would return to before, as though none of this took place. Live you life in your time. '' Her tone was even colder than before, as she turned and glared at Kagome, who took a step back.  
  
'' n-no! I won't listen to you. '' Kagome screamed, and pondered over the topic as she ran as far as her legs could take her from the dead priestess. Her mind contemplated opinions again believe and not believe.  
  
... But she already knew Kikyo wouldn't lie.  
  
Kagome looked deep into the hanyou's unique gold hues, she couldn't lie to him, but she had too. She wanted them to exist! She wanted them all too live! She didn't want them to disappear just for meeting her. This wasn't her time; she wasn't supposed to be here.  
  
... Then why did being with him, feel so good?  
  
'NO!' she thought to herself, 'it isn't right. I know what to do, in my heart. I want him to live, and be happy. That won't happen if I continue to stay with him, even though I love him.' Kagome took a breath before starting to speak. '' Inuyasha ... '' Kagome's voice held firm, and understanding fell into the hanyou's eyes, probably unknowingly. '' I need to leave, this isn't my place, and you know it too. '' She forced a smile and caressed his hand that had loosened its grip around her arm, with hers.  
  
Reluctantly he let her go, but not before adding his own personal egregious response. '' Feh! If you have to go, than go ... '' His voice trailed off, but Kagome was glad he could still be himself, although she could already sense the pain in his eyes. She smiled and turned, before she heard him calling behind her, '' don't forget about us, come back once in a while Kagome ... '' She winced at this statement, barely able to contain the sadness that she felt. She turned and for the last time, beamed and said brightly '' I will, don't forget me either, Inuyasha ... '' her voice trailed off and she began again. '' I love you, goodbye. '' And with that she let herself fall into the well, memories of inuyasha started to flash back, and the pain in her heart was almost unbearable.  
  
... But this is how it should be, right?  
  
Falling into the well was like falling into an endless abyss, only the well had an end. Kagome sat staring at the gritty walls of the well and stared intensely towards the sky afterwards. The surroundings were darkened; she was no longer in the Sengoku Jidai, but back in the temple that held the shrine. At this point she could no longer alleviate the pain forcing through her heart, and the tears pushing through her cerulean oculars. In a forceful cry she left out her frustrations and sat alone in the dim well, trying to remember vaguely Inuyasha's face, why couldn't she remember? All those months she had been with him, how could she not remember his face? Muffled cries could be heard from the well, even outside the temple, but Kagome didn't care. All she wanted was the memory of him, and now she had lost that as well. Worse was she couldn't even go back to refresh it. Heart wavering, she climbed up the old well, her sei'fuku becoming gritty and dirty, she hadn't even minded this time. She stumbled into her house, and kicked off her shoes, the darkened halls was a message that the family was out again. She leapt onto the sofa, and drifted off into weary sleep. The occurrences of the day had tired her out especially, and she was glad that she had a soft place to sleep.  
  
... but was that she needed? Could she live without him?  
  
No, I can't live without him ... she thought, before entering her needed sleep. I'll go back tomorrow, and be with him ... we can be together. her thoughts trailed off and she finally did fall asleep, and in the quiet home, she reassured herself of something she knew deep in her heart wouldn't happen.  
  
Authors notes: I'm sorry if that wasn't very good. This is my first time, hopefully I'll become better at creating stories and hopefully expand my vocabulary. Please review. 


End file.
